


Shattered Glass

by Crose5141



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crose5141/pseuds/Crose5141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl drowning in life and the boy who teaches her to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memoirs of a Prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197902) by KarasuKimi. 



_(In this world, we are all killers._

_We sacrifice the emotions and connections of others for our selfish desires.  
_

_No matter what the cost.)_

 

She stops.  

Her eyes follow the little boy running down the alley.

He quickly passes the creeping dark shadows into the light, where his mother lays waiting for him.

Another reminder of what she lacked. 

There was _never_ anyone waiting for her. 

She was an orphan. 

 

* * *

 

“Higurashi-san, we would appreciate a demonstration of your skills.” 

She stares at the group of assembled doctors.

Their faces are straight and serious, a sharp contrast to the duty they perform; to save lives, while looking so grim as if death had already come for them.

She silently acquiesces and shows them her glowing pink hands.  The man in front of her studies the color, showing fascination for the odd color. 

She places her hands on the dark red edges of a wound (probably kunai, staring at the straight neat cuts in the pale skin) and the skin lesion suddenly closes up as if it had not been there before. 

Some of the doctors gasp. 

“That’s impossible!”

“Even with chakra, the wound shouldn’t have healed that fast.”

And then they start whispering, soft whispers about experimentation and testing and the little girl scowls because she knows that is the beginning of the end for her. 

It always follows the same pattern.


End file.
